Project:Chat/Logs/25 June 2018
02:09:02 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 05:02:58 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 06:13:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 06:13:47 ew what the fuck is that thing 06:13:50 horrible logo 06:18:47 did ye get hacekd mates 06:18:54 since this trapper logo makes me fucking barf 06:19:07 change it back to defender as it should be 06:29:39 brb 08:37:15 back 08:37:18 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:47:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Where were you when the vote commenced 08:47:31 what vote 08:47:38 i fucking slept 08:47:40 timezones m8 08:47:50 also ate a pizza 08:47:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it lasted for at least 2 weeks 08:47:53 what 08:48:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" wait here 08:48:01 THEN WHY DIDN'T I GET NEWS OF IT 08:48:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it was highlited 08:48:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" highlighted 08:48:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:178429 08:48:19 i didn't get the highlight 08:48:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hell knows why you didn't get it 08:48:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Lasted for 1 week 08:49:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" But even if you did vote you'd get overruled 5 to 15 08:49:38 its ugly as sheit 08:49:40 like 08:49:44 REAAALLY ugly 08:49:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" How so 08:49:56 the Mothership ver looks better 08:50:02 trapper domi is ugly in general 08:50:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yeah Electro was salty it wasn't included 08:50:10 it looks like a handicap hedgehog 08:50:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Your opinion 08:50:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Everybody that isn't you, Utkar, Taco, Robotguy and Grudgeholderr loked it 08:50:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" liked 08:51:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's 5 to 14 08:51:27 HMM 08:51:43 if i try to get myself MPD (Multiple Personality disorder) 08:51:49 does it count as 10 to 14 08:51:50 i dont 08:51:51 but does it 08:51:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" No. 08:51:55 fuck 08:51:59 schiz? 08:52:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alts can't vote. 08:52:02 no? 08:52:04 fuck 08:52:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no. 08:52:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You're still one lifeform. 08:52:25 what if i was a hivemind 08:52:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" One mind. No. 08:52:57 conjoined twins? 08:52:59 siamese? 08:53:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That counts for 2, but you're not one as far as I'm concerned 08:53:36 conjoined nontuplets? 08:53:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Y'all'd be dead. 08:53:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" No. 08:55:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Anyways, you want to complain, you go to Banarama 08:55:48 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:55:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:30:51 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:12:21 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:12:37 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:12:42 So. 10:12:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 10:12:48 They changed the logo. 10:12:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" YEah they did 10:13:32 Is that a Trapper Dominator? 10:13:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 10:16:47 its horrible 10:16:48 like 10:16:48 very 10:17:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 15 people say otherwise. 10:22:26 how many people are there on the wikia 10:22:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Active ones? 10:22:45 ALL OF THEM 10:22:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Gimme a second 10:23:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" The dead ones can't give their opinion so the active ones it is 10:23:15 i said 10:23:22 bigALL OF THEM 10:23:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Your Big doesn't work here. 10:24:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" LEt's see. 10:24:34 again, 10:24:34 bigibuc="white"New Roman"A L L O F T H E M. 10:24:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" None of your codes work on Discord 10:24:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Bots out. 10:25:22 So, how many are there? 10:25:30 I started to wonder too. 10:25:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Still calculating. 10:26:15 bots, inactive, blocked and banned included 10:26:16 and dead. 10:26:19 and former 10:26:23 including founder 10:26:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Then I ain't doing it. 10:26:27 you are 10:26:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Make me. 10:27:04 i'll beat your forehead up with a rotten lettuce 10:27:06 So, Tidal Wave. May you please look at whom that are active? How many members? 10:27:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ursuul says around a dozen lel 10:27:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok actual count 10:29:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ~20 10:29:49 too little 10:30:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Considering some of the less active ones that are actually useful, probably around 30. 10:30:27 Most of them are inactive then. 10:30:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Lemme compile a list of all recently active users I know. 10:30:57 never mind 10:31:15 if you wont do it 10:31:18 i'll just do it myself. 10:31:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" All users ~2000 btw 10:31:33 As I predicted. 10:31:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" something 2325- ish. 10:31:53 Make that 2320. 10:32:03 You know why. 10:32:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 10:32:18 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:32:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 10:32:48 Still feels bad but anyway, got over it. 10:33:17 2319* 10:34:20 It isn't that bad I suppose. 10:34:49 There are more people than pages. Useless acount cramming. 10:35:25 then ban them 10:35:27 the useless ones 10:35:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Vandals, bots, people who only contribute around 5 times, not to mention alts 10:35:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Well they technically haven't done anything wrong so we can't. 10:35:51 anyways 10:35:59 technically ozun is an alt of urs 10:36:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" So is the other bot he has 10:36:25 if there weren't tolerated alts both banan and ursuul would not be allowed 10:36:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well yeah, but consider the fact that they're tolerated 10:39:52 Do you have cyberphobia? 10:40:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Me? On the contary. 10:40:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I dislike nature. 10:41:03 I get a fibrillarion whenever I see my username somewhere. 10:41:26 *Fibrillation. 10:41:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof. 10:42:37 Tidal Wave, may I ask you something? 10:42:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Sure, go ahead 10:43:17 i hate nature 10:43:20 anyways 10:43:39 what mutant power/powers (1-3) would you have 10:43:42 if you were an xmen 10:44:16 i honestly would fucking love Wolverine powers (Claws and Healing, Adamantium too but adamantium is a thing not a power) 10:44:19 and quicksilver speed 10:44:23 Are you from British Hong Kong? 10:44:28 i believe so 10:44:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hong Kong, yes. 10:44:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Though I was born after it was returned to China. 10:45:10 I meant that, some Hong Kong born people have English Names. 10:45:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yeah. 10:45:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" A lot I know do 10:45:36 anyway 10:45:37 (Not a good example) but Charles Chi-Tat Ng. 10:45:45 those 2 mutant powers and magneto's 10:45:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Anyways, on powers 10:46:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Probability manipulation, matter manipulation, temperature manipulation 10:46:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Or does it have to be from actual X-Men 10:47:46 actual 10:47:52 i'll list them if you want 10:48:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I know nothing about X-Men, please do. 10:57:15 Super healing (survive a fucking NUKE.) 10:57:15 Super nails (Sabertooth claws) 10:57:15 Claws (Wolverine, bone claws) 10:57:15 Wolverine animal sense 10:57:15 Adamantium (Indestructible metal) Skeleton 10:57:15 Weather manipulation 10:57:15 Magneto's Magnetic manipulation 10:57:15 Telekinesis (Move with mind) 10:57:15 Telepathy (Read minds and Communicate telepathically) 10:57:15 Havoc's powers (Can't really explain, google it) 10:57:15 Cyclops eyes (Kinetic rays, like laser eyes, put instead of an energetic ray which cuts stuff with heat, it practically punches stuff with the laser) 10:57:15 Rouge's powers (Kill anyone on prolonged contact and steal their powers for a short time on short contact) 10:57:15 Super agility (Wade wilson aka DEADPOOL) 10:57:15 Quicksilver X-MEN version (1 second is about 3 mins for your time when you walk, run at ~ MACH 6,000,000) 10:57:15 Kitty's powers (Move through stuff like a ghost) 10:57:15 "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH" (If you gain any momentum no fucking thing can stop you, super strength basically) 10:57:15 Collosus Steel (Turn to organic osmium, basically made out of strong metal) 10:57:18 put that 10:57:21 siiince i have no more space 10:57:23 now pt 2 10:59:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Telekinesis, Juggernaut, Rogue 10:59:22 Shaw powers (Absorb energy to get stronger, e.g. touch a nuclear reactor rod for a few hours then you can lightly tap someone to punch them strongly) 10:59:25 ooh 10:59:26 good 10:59:29 but there's more 10:59:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I have made my decision. 10:59:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Gotta go eat piza anyways 10:59:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" pizza 11:00:15 Night crawler (Tail and teleportation) 11:00:15 Mistique (Desguise) 11:00:15 and 11:00:15 Agent Zero (Absorb kinetic energy to get more agile) 11:01:00 right off the bat for em its Quicksilver, Wolverine Claws, Wolverine Skeleton (up to 5 now) Magneto powers and Super healing 11:01:03 i already have super nails 11:01:07 since i dont fucking cut em 11:01:08 like 11:01:09 almost at all 11:01:16 plus they're kinda sharp 11:05:35 anyway 11:05:43 wolverine claws + wolverine skeleton is sorta of a combo 11:05:44 since well 11:05:51 adamantium cuts through everything 11:05:51 and yes 11:05:59 it DOES cut through everything 11:06:04 one single swing and its unstoppable 11:06:07 its sharp as shit 11:07:42 actually 11:07:46 now that i think about 11:07:55 i should also include Laura claws 11:07:59 Still wolverine claws 11:08:01 but one is missing 11:08:11 the main reason for this is that 2 claws are better 11:08:19 and laura has a single claw on each foot 11:09:59 There's also gambit which is just 11:10:01 unexplainable 11:10:08 watch what he does in the films 11:10:10 i cant really explain 12:05:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 12:37:16 -!- XxCalamityxX has left Special:Chat 13:45:48 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 13:45:50 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:03:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:16:40 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi enigmium 14:16:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" It days that you are dead.....? 15:01:30 no 15:01:33 shit.. 15:07:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:07:31 bored 16:22:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:22:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 21:49:54 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 2018 06 25